


Idiot

by h8games08



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h8games08/pseuds/h8games08
Summary: Some green stuff
Relationships: Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Kudos: 11





	Idiot

Third person POV:

Buttercup Utonium was one of the toughest fighters and she was getting her hair and makeup done by her two girly sisters. "I don't know how I got you two to talk me into this" Buttercup said as she tugged at her blue ripped jeans. Bubbles was doing her makeup and was enhancing buttercup's features. She added some winged eyeliner and some blush to complete the look. Blossom did Buttercup's hair and put it in a nice cute bun. Buttercup looked up to the mirror and gazed at herself. Her green sweater crop top really did match her eyes well and the bun and makeup pulled the whole look together. "Thank you bloss and bubs" Buttercup said in a happy tone. She hugged them and bubbles and blossom smiled because they knew she looked beautiful. Buttercup became less nervous about this whole blind date thing and was actually excited about it.

She headed downstairs with her phone and decided to text Butch her"best friend". She could always count on him being there for her. They use to be enemies but soon put their differences aside and became friends which was quite easy due to them having similar interests.

Buttercup: Hey loser talk to me

Butchie Boi: What do you want doofus

Buttercup: I have soon time to kill until I go on a date my sisters hooked me up with

Butchie Boi: Wow who asked you out? Are they blind

Buttercup: haha Butch it's a blind date and we are meeting up at the theatres but hey at least I can get a date unlike you

Butchie Boi: Hey! I can get dates if I wanted to but not being evil is very exhausting.

Buttercup: I have to go now by Butchie Boi

Butchie Boi: bye Butterfly

Buttercup got up from the sofa and headed out. She got into her car and drove off. She arrived at the theatre and went inside. She ordered a few snacks and met up where he said he would be. Buttercup waited and waited and he didn't show up. At this point the movie was over so she just sat outside on the curb eating her snacks. She decided to call Butch and asked if he wanted to hang out. He agreed immediately and told her he would be on his way. Buttercup ended the call and thought about how sad his voice sounded. She felt safe when he was around but she knew that they were only best friends right?

Butch came with his skateboard and a football. You could tell he was in a rush. He was trying to fix his hair, eat a bagel and fix his shoes all at once but that only resulted in him falling over. Buttercup laughed and helped him up. He could always make her laugh. "My bagel" Butch whined as it had fallen on the cement floor. "Hey let's go to Dens and get food there" Buttercup said as she ruffled his hair. He looked happy and then raced her there.

They got to Dens and sat at a booth. A girl with brown hair that was put in a bun and had red lipstick gave them their menus. "What can I get you two, oh my gosh Butch sweetie it's on the house" the woman said as some of her wrinkles popped out. The woman was known as Mama due to her nature. Butch loves to come here and he had come so often that Mama had decided that he was her son. "Can it be on the house for Butterboo here" Butch said in a mocking tone. Buttercup rolled her eyes as she looked around the diner. Not a lot of people were here so that was nice. Buttercup felt a little too dressed up but she ignored the feeling but still felt uncomfortable. Mama had given Butch a bag so he could put all his stuff in it. He placed his skateboard,football and hairbrush in the bag. "Thanks mama" he said with a sincere smile. "Hey hun you look uncomfortable do you want a change of clothes because mamas always got some if you need it." She said in a sassy tone. Yeah I would like some" Bittercup said in a soft tone. Mama went to the back as Buttercup and Butch were laughing and having a great time as always. Buttercup was then met with a pair of clothes straight to her face. She took it off her face to see Mama looking at her. "Change in the bathroom but before you go what do you want" she said as she put her hand on her hip. Buttercup blew her bangs and told the woman she wanted a burger with a side of fries and went to the bathroom to change. She locked the door and was in a tight space. She put on the violet shirt and black sweatpants. When she arrived back at the booth the food was there and she knew Butch had touched her food. He had taken some of her fries but he always did that and Buttercup learned to not care about it. They ate their meals and had a great time.

They left the diner and headed to the parking lot. "Hey can you teach me how to skateboard Butch I really want to know how" Buttercup asked putting on her cutest face on. "Sure hop on M'lady" he said as he put the skateboard on the ground for her. Butch grabbed Buttercup's waist and her cheeks flushed a red color. He guided her and showed her some moves. Buttercup got the hang of it fast due to her being a fast learner.

Buttercup felt shivers down her spine every time he touched her waist in a good way. Buttercup showed Butch a few tricks and then came her last one. She had seen Butch do it multiple times and she wanted to impress him and show how much she had learned. Buttercup nailed the first jump and then missed the landing of the second one. Butch caught her and pulled her up. "Thanks Butch" Buttercup said. They laughed it off but both had blush on their face. They gave each other an awkward smile and looked away. Buttercup knew it was time for a different activity so she thought of what they could do and the only idea that came to her head was to play some football. 

She grabbed the football from Butch's plastic bag and ran into the direction of their school. Butch took off after her as he took a quick look at her. Her beautiful lime eyes looked even more pretty underneath the moon's light. Her laugh were not ladylike and he loved it. He knew one thing that boy who left her on the curb was an idiot.


End file.
